Goodbye Yesterday
by maerelle
Summary: Suikoden II-- Since I love Klaus and Sierra, this is dedicated to what could have been slightly after the end of the war.


AUTHOR's NOTES : This is a fanfic about two rarely touched characters  
of Suikoden II-- Sierra and Klaus. I ended up writing this because I  
assume that there's something between them (bt, you see Sierra in  
Klaus' room in the later parts of the game), yet there is also another  
character in Suikogaiden (an RPG by Konami with the same timeline as   
Suikoden II) who is paired up with Sierra. Again, I ended up with this.  
DISCLAIMER : Sierra, Klaus and Viktor are from Suikoden II and Nash is  
from Suikogaiden. I don't know the story of Suikogaiden so I just  
invented what I think it would be.  
  
***  
Goodbye Yesterday  
  
Sierra closed her eyes as her slender fingertips touched the white  
ivory of the grand piano. It has been a while since she had last played  
a piece-- and as she started, she recalled that it was something her  
father had taught her. She continued to play, now eyes focused lifeless  
on the center. What was that piece called again...? She sighed. The  
music played back so much memories... and reminded her of the things  
her father said about mortals and immortals...  
"Goodbye Yesterday." a familiar voice said from behind her. Without  
having to turn, she knew well who it was. She didn't stop as the brown-  
haired young man went beside her.  
"How are you sure?" she asked, keeping her amusement of him. He was  
in every fact, a person who looked through his heart.  
"My mother used to play that when I was young." he replied, stoic  
yet something told her that somewhere there was beyong melancholy. He  
too lost his parents... and only three years older from when she lost  
hers.  
Sierra stopped and looked up at him. "I forgot how it goes. Would  
you mind playing the next part?" She then moved a little to give way,  
turning her back on the piano as they sat side by side. He began to  
play.  
There was a long moment of silence as the song filled the room...  
and for some reason, there was something other than triumph and  
memories.  
"Klaus..." Sierra looked at the ground. He continued to play. "There  
was a general who came by while you were in Greenhill."  
"..."  
"He's called Nash." the vampiress couldn't tell what Klaus was   
thinking. He just played the piano and there was no significant change  
on the way he was doing it. "He helped me gain back a family relic that  
my half-brother took from me."  
"..."  
"And..."  
"..."  
Sierra couldn't get herself to tell him about what happened-- about  
the long journey she and Nash were in, about how he risked his life to  
save her, about how she almost turned her into a vampire, about-  
"Do you love him?" Klaus stopped in his playing. His voice was calm,  
almost making her think he was unaffected. Sierra looked at a distance.  
"What if I do?" she asked knowingly. Klaus didn't answer. She then  
shook her head and continued in a light teasing voice. "Are you not  
jealous that I took particular interest in someone else?"  
"... What if I am?" Klaus replied, continuing to play. Sierra turned  
to him. Was he? She then shook her head and took another sigh. Klaus  
paused a while before continuing. "Viktor told me about Sir Nash from  
Harmonia, and how both of you were gone together for a week. He came  
back with you unconscious in his arms. It was raining and Leona was in  
panic..." His fingers finally stopped moving. "And he never left your  
bedside until he was called back to his camp. You were looking for him,  
weren't you?"  
"... I never thanked him." Sierra responded.  
"I see... Then you would have someone to go back to."  
"Perhaps..." she looked at Klaus as he went towards the window.  
"Lord Shu would be of great help to you and so will an education in   
Greenhill."  
"..."  
The moment of silence was interrupted as someone knocked lightly on  
the door, calling, "Lord Klaus, Lord Shu is calling for you in the  
main hall."  
Klaus sighed, turning his gaze away from the door. Just then, Sierra  
stood up and not looking, said, "Farewell, Klaus. Who would know when  
Shu would decide to leave?"  
Sierra was such a proud woman that she never grew fond of her tears.  
As she was to leave so that he wouldn't see them, a hand pulled her arm  
and spun her around. Her eyes were wide in surprise as Klaus' lips were  
on her untouched ones. He never looked back at her, just whispered  
something before he left. "Goodbye yesterday... for today it shall   
only be you and me."  
Sierra watched as he left the room, unconsciously drawing her   
fingers to her lips. A faint smile painted her face. "For today it  
shall only be you and me..." 


End file.
